El Canto de una Sirena
by Snow Heaven
Summary: Ella es un ser mágico acuático muy hermosa y el un simple humano, ambos son amigos pero esconden un sentimiento mutuo que, gracias al padre de la sirena sera vuelto realidad.


**Hola a todos aquí le traigo un nuevo One-Shot como recompensa por que la historia que subiré saldrá algo tarde debido a que en la secundaria me dejan demaciada tarea y aveces no puedo escribir ni una sola palalabra... así que perdón y que lo disfruten si les gusta...**

* * *

Desde hace tres meses aquel joven de blanco cabello llamado Jack Frost había encontrado un bosque semi-congelado en donde habitaban todos tipos de criaturas mágicas como trolls, pequeñas hadas, hasta tritones y hermosas sirenas. Todas eran bellas, pero, para el joven la única que había podido entrar en su corazón era una hermosa sirena de cabello rubio platinado casi blanco el cual siempre llevaba atado a una trenza francesa, penetrantes ojos azules como hielo vivo, tez pálida con pómulos pintados de un leve tono carmín y una cola que era conformada por distintos tipos de azul. El nombre de esa adorable sirena era Elsa Frozen, hija mayor de Poseidon el rey de los mares. La princesa mayor adoraba jugar con su hermana Anna, que al igual que ella era una sirena, pero su cabello era color rojizo atado a dos trenzas y su coleta era de distintos tipos de verdes.

Aquella noche caminaba por el sendero del bosque negro que lo llevaría hasta la laguna en donde siempre veía a su amiga, en su mano cargaba una bolsa llena de chocolates blancos para su amada Elsa. Llego hasta un barranco de rocas tejido con lianas que caían de los altos arboles y de su bolsillo saco un collar de perlas plateadas, se lo puso e instantáneamente un agujero se abrió en aquel enorme barranco dejándole pasar al peliblanco. Camino al rededor de quince minutos hasta llegar a una laguna reluciente con una gran cascada con arboles y flores silvestres con pequeñas gotas de agua congeladas esparcidas por toda su superficie, se acerco a la laguna para sentarse en una roca y esperar…

-Hola Jack…- saludo una melodiosa voz conocida.

El peliblanco volteo a ver a toda partes pero nada, hasta que en la laguna vio que una cabellera plateada emergía junto con un par de ojos azules cautivadores y una amplia sonrisa, tenia puesto un top color azul celeste que cubría su busto y una pulsera plateada con un copo de nieve en el medio en su brazo derecho. Cuando termino de salir se recargo en la orilla del lago apoyando ambos brazos en esta.

-Hola Elsa..¿como has estado?- interrogo el joven mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-muy bien..¿y tu?- interrogo dulcemente la….sirena.

-igual…-contesto sonriente el joven- te traje algo…

-¡Oh! ¿enserio? ¿que es Jack?-interrogo feliz la rubia como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-¡chocolate!- grito entusiasmado recibiendo como respuesta un par de aplausos por parte de la platina.

Ambos disfrutaron el dulce sabor del chocolate por un rato, platicaron de distintas cosas como… la hermanita de Jack que Elsa ansiaba por conocer… los deberes reales -aburridos- de Elsa… en fin, mucho mas cosas sin sentido alguno. Los dos compartieron risas, unos cuantos diminutos pucheros y algunas bromas por parte de ambos.

-Elsa…¿podrías cantar algo?- interrogo dulcemente Jack.

-¡claro!…¿como que?- respondió su acompañante.

-no se… lo que quieras-dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de sus hombros con una media sonrisa.

-bien….veamos…-masculló la joven.-¡Ya se!…

La joven cerro los ojos sintiendo la dulce melodía que empezaba a sonar y al mismo tiempo sentir…

-Aquí estoy, tu también,

Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,

Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera

Y te ilumina- comenzó a cantar la sirena con su dulce y melodiosa voz…

Como amiga te he sido fiel

Ahora te llevo en la piel

Sé que no va a suceder

Pero lo podemos soñar

Te digo

Somos los dos como el aire que está

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Y eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel- canta tocándose sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Ser sólo amigos no es fácil baby

Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero

Y aún espero…

Como amiga te he sido fiel-tocándose el pecho mientras le sonríe a Jack.

Ahora te llevó en la piel

Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hará realidad

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte- bajando la mirada simulando estar triste.

Tanto miedo de no verte más

Aunque eres mi amigo

Para mi algo más

Este bello secreto

Mi corazón guardará- tocándose el pecho con ambas manos.

Todo lo he soñado y era contigo

Te digo

Somos los dos como el aire que está

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Y eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma...

Aquí estoy, tu también

aunque sea en la imaginación baby..-termina de cantar mientras le mira directamente a los ojos azules de su peliblanco amigo.

Ambos se pierden en la mirada de su acompañante e inconscientemente se van acercando mas, al momento de sentir el rose de narices el peliblanco no se controla y toma a Elsa de su espalda para besarla, mientras la joven pasa sus manos por el cuello del alvino intensificando mas el beso. Cada vez que ambos se separaban por falta de aire a los pocos segundos volvían a juntar sus labios con el del otro, pasaron cinco minutos y ambos seguían explorando el otro par de labios, debían disfrutarlos aun que sea solo por unos cuantos minutos mas.

Al otro lado de la laguna un tritón con cola verde azulina, barba blanca y ojos de color verde miraba seriamente a su hija mayor besándose con un simple humano. En su mente paso la imagen de su difunta esposa Emily, quien al conocerla era una humana pero el amor que ambos sentían era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que Emily se dejo convertir en sirena para poder estar a su lado. Suspiro sabiendo que era lo correcto, por que sabia lo que su hija deseaba aunque eso implicara dejar su hogar, aunque eso implicara perderla...

Alzo su tridente mientras apuntaba a su hija y un rayo blanco salio de este dándole a la peliplateada, su coleta fue dividida en dos partes y una burbuja azulina la envolvió alzándola al aire. Cuando bajo llevaba puesto un vestido de corte tipo corazón azul con pequeñas lentejuelas del mismo color pero diversos tonos y un corte en su pierna derecha dejándola parcialmente libre, tenia puestas una zapatillas azul rey en sus…un momento…¿pierna?…. Si ahora tenia piernas.

-¿c-como?- interrogaron asombrados ambos jóvenes.

-disfruta tu obsequio hija…-fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar del señor.

Elsa, con ayuda de Jack salio de la laguna poco a poco. Al estar parada, sus piernas no resistieron su peso puesto que era primeriza en eso de caminar y se fue hacia adelante, sosteniéndose en el pecho del alvino quien al ver esto le sonrió con dulzura y Elsa no dudo en devolvérsela con un pequeño sonrojo extra. Ambos volvieron a besarse pero esta vez pudieron sentir un pequeño toque de lujuria que emanaba de ambos y con eso, fue suficiente para intensificar mas y mas aquel beso, hasta llegar al punto de mordidas y un baile de lenguas que ninguno de los dos había hecho en su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la hermosa sirena Elsa se había convertido en humana para poder estar con su amado peliblanco. Habían pasado muchas cosas en amos mundos como… la hermana menor de Elsa había también encontrado el amor al lado de Kristoff un tritón que demostró amarla frente a todas circunstancias… Emma la hermanita menor de Jack había aceptado y adorado a Elsa desde el primer momento en que la vio… Los amigos de Jack habían conocido a Elsa y también su secreto, pero, aun así no dudaron en guardarlo… Elsa ahora era la reina de los mares, no porque su padre allá muerto, si no que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad -21- para ser oficialmente coronada la reina.

Había que decir que aveces tenían sus desacuerdos la pareja pero siempre se arrepentían de sus hechos para poder estar juntos de nuevo. Y también visitaban muy seguido la laguna en donde se conocieron.

-¿vas a volver Elsa?- interrogo Anna con un adorable puchero desde la laguna.

-siempre lo hago Anna…-contesto la platinada mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente de su hermana.

-tienes razón…y Jack…-dijo la pelirroja haciendo que el mencionado le prestara atención- cuida bien a Elsa…

-siempre- contesto el peliblanco agarrando la mano de Elsa para darle un beso en los nudillos sonrojando a su novia instantáneamente.

-¡adiós Anna, adiós Kristoff!- grito Elsa mientras caminaba ya a unos trece metros de la laguna.

-¡Adiós!…¡por cierto ¿cuando me darás un sobrino?!- grito la pelirroja sonrojando a la humana pareja.

-¡Anna!- le reprocho la mayor aun sonrojada como tomate.

-¡solo estoy jugando!- se disculpo la sirena entre risas.

Volvieron por el camino que los llevaba a la laguna para regresar a su casa. Tardaron unos cuarenta minutos hasta llegar al inicio de la ciudad de Burgess, su hogar, sumando otros quince en la motocicleta de Jack para regresar a la casa que ambos habían conseguido comprar con su esfuerzo. No se habían casado pero se amaban lo suficiente como para vivir juntos y solos.

-tu hermana se nos adelanto a la sorpresa ¿no?- interrogo pícaramente el joven.

-¡Jack!-le reprendió su novia sonrojada.

-solo es broma mi hermosa sirena- dijo el joven mientras la agarraba de su cadera para acercarla mas a el.

-si tu lo dices- contesto la platinada mientras ponía sus manos tras la nuca del alvino.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso que no fue nada mas que un simple roce que, con el tiempo fue intensificándose mas y mas. El alvino fue bajando el cierre del vestido de su amante mientras que la chica le fue quitando el chaleco y la blanca camisa para tocar directamente la piel del joven de pelo blanco, el ojiazul llevo casi cargando a Elsa hasta su habitación, en donde por primera vez desde que comenzaron con su nueva vida le otorgo definitivamente a Elsa el titulo de su mujer.

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado este One-Shot, normalmente estoy agarrando mas confianza para hacerlos y agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyen ademas que quiero recomendar los fanfics de Zakuro Hatsune o Renne Lidell -Son hermosos ;D- y sin mas que decir o escribir...**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
